


Steal Your Heart and Hope to Die

by undersmoke



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fanservice, Fluff, Harem, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersmoke/pseuds/undersmoke
Summary: The romantic adventures of a lady-killer thief of hearts.(a.k.a Persona 5 but as a super cliched fanservice harem series.)





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’ll be comfortable with is?” Makoto Niijima nervously bit her lip.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Akira shrugged.

The two stood at the front door of the Niijima residence. It was the first-time Makoto ever invited a boy over her place. But not just any boy. A good-looking boy. She has absolutely no idea how Sae will react.

“I mean, you know my sister and how she’s a little…yeah…” She replied, looking away.

“Don’t worry. Her and I share something special.” He smirked.

Makoto glared. “You know, I wonder what was said back when she interrogated you.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Akira winked.

The brunette gave a chuckle and smirked back. “Ready?”

"Ready as I'll ever be." Akira nodded as they entered the modest apartment.

“Hey sis, I’m back! Akira’s here too.”

“O-Oh! Sorry, I’m indecent right now.” Sae Niijima called from the bathroom.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Niijima.”

Sae stepped out of the steamy bathroom, clearly fresh from a bath, wearing a red bathrobe which clung tightly to her body. A light blush appeared on her blasé face as she adjusted the robe in front of Akira.

“Akira, we’ve been over this. Just call me Sae.”

“I’m afraid I’ll get injected with more truth serum if I do.” He replied coolly.

Makoto quickly nudged Akira with her elbow. Sae couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“I’m glad you still have a sense of humor about that.”

She turned to Makoto. “So, are you both here to study or something?”

Makoto nodded. “I was hoping we could study in my room. A big test is coming up and we really need to concentrate.”

Sae raised an eyebrow at the two. “Okay. But you know my rules.”

“Door open. No visitors after nine. I know.”

“As long as you follow them, I don’t care. However…” The prosecutor eyed Akira.

“I’d like to speak with him in private.”

“Another interrogation?” Akira lightly smiled.

“You could say that.” She replied coldly as she walked briskly to her bedroom.

Akira shrugged at Makoto “I think it’s going well.”

“Y-Yeah…” She sighed nervously.

“Hey. Relax. It’s okay.” Akira held her shoulder, comforting her. A bright smile illuminated her face.

He made his way to Sae’s room. It was just as blasé as her personality. All dark colors with only a little light shining through the window. It looked more like an office space than a bedroom, with piles upon piles of files and books scattered about. Sae stood behind a dressing screen as she took off her red robe and tossed it to the bed. She suddenly got Akira’s attention.

“Alright. I’ll make things short and sweet for you. What’s your aim?” Sae casually asked as she got dressed.

“What do you mean?”

“You should know by now that playing dumb with me doesn’t work. What’s your aim with my sister?” She spoke in her commanding prosecutor voice. In a strange way, Akira found it intensely alluring.

“A lasting relationship.” He replied innocently.

“Don’t make me laugh. I know about your reputation.” Sae stepped away from the screen.

Akira’s face turned white. His jaw dropped.

The almighty, well-respected prosecutor Sae Niijima was wearing nothing but a black and white lacy bra and matching panties which showed off her mature, curvy body. She sauntered up to Akira with her piercing red eyes.

“U-Umm…” He quivered.

“What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you high school boys like?” Sae said without breaking eye contact, stepping closer to him. Akira could hardly respond.

“Like I said, I’ve heard about your…reputation. You treat girls like they’re just some game to you. Well, guess what, you’re not fooling me.”

“Who told you that?”

“A certain caretaker of yours who’s getting tired of you bringing different girls over to his café.”

 _Damnit Sojiro_ , Akira thought. Sae licked her lips as she took a step closer to him, only inches away from his lips.

“Admit it. You just _love_ what you’re seeing right now. Such a typical high school boy.”

"So, why the get-up?" Akira asked meekly. 

"Just seeing if you can handle the pressure. As prosecutors, we have to be open to more...unorthodox tactics to get what we want." 

Akira didn’t respond, trying his best to keep his eyes glued to hers.

“Listen. No matter how sly you think you are, I don’t want you fooling around with my little sister. She has more important things to worry about.” She spoke softly, yet menacingly.

“Like what?” Akira raised an eyebrow.

“Her exams, of course.” Sae put simply.

“C’mon, that’s just sad. She needs to learn that there’s more to life than school--”

“And you think you can teach her that?”

Akira paused, then chuckled. “You know, it almost sounds like you’re jealous.”

The prosecutor squinted her eyes and snarled. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She took a step back, crossing her arms. “I was right. You’re nothing more than a sex-crazed dog.”

“May I plead my case?” Akira replied respectfully.

Sae gave a single nod. 

“I know how things look, but Makoto has been a very good friend for a while now. She’s helped me out in a lot of sticky situations and I care about her so much. I only want what’s best for her…and you.” As he spoke, Sae’s commanding posture begin to slip away. He stepped closer to her and held her hands.

“Look, you don’t have to like me. I get it. But remember a while back in that interrogation room, we made a deal to be honest with each-other? I’ve never broken it since. And I’m not going to now.”

For a moment, Sae looked at him with a mildly shocked expression. She became entranced by his class and earnest words. There was even a slight glimmer in her eyes, something Akira never saw before. But suddenly it disappeared. She shook her head and scowled.

“Sweet talking will get you nowhere.” She broke away from his grip. 

“Damn. It was working so good.” Akira winked at her with a playful smirk.

Sae sighed and crossed her arms again. “You know, you fascinate me, Akira. I’ve never met anyone so blunt yet persuasive as you.”

Akira simply ran his fingers through his fluffy hair, keeping that same playful smirk on his face.

“But I’m still not sure about you being with Makoto. You’re gonna have to convince me that those words of yours are true.”

“How?”

“That’s up to you.” Sae smiled.

“How about over dinner?” He smiled back.

“HA! Nice try…but I’m keeping my eye on you. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Akira nodded as he began to leave her room.

“Alright, go study. Oh, and another thing…”

Akira stopped and looked at her.

“No man has ever seen me like this. If you even _think_ about telling anyone, there’ll be hell to pay.” She spoke sternly, trying to conceal a blush.

Sae heard a devilish chuckle as the thief left the room.

Meanwhile, Makoto sat on her bed, nervously flipping through different chapters of her textbook. Akira stepped through the already open door. Makoto's room was no different than Sae's. It was still a bit bland, with no decorations in sight. However, it was considerably more tidy than her sisters. Every item in her room seemed to have a place. Her books and notes were expertly organized into different bins and shelves.

“How did it go? What did she say?” She looked up from her book, a bit on edge.

“It went fine. She just laid some rules on me, that’s all.” Akira shrugged. Makoto gave a sigh of relief.

“But she admitted she’s a little worried about a bad boy like me being with a good girl like you.” He winked.

“Sis…” Makoto hid her red face with her book. “Akira, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay.” He chuckled as he sat next to her in bed.

“She needs to stop babying me. I’m old enough to be with whoever I want.” She huffed quietly.

"Why don't you talk to her about it?"

"I've tried, but it's like she doesn't listen...ugh..." She sighed.

Akira gently held her hand “Hey, don’t get so caught up with it. I'm always here for you, okay? I'm sure things will work out.”

Makoto smiled warmly from his touch. “You’re always so assuring. I wish I was like that…”

“I’d say you are too.” He smiled.

“Thank you…but I tend to be more calculated. I’m not as compassionate as you.” She said gloomily, looking down. 

“Well, maybe we should find something for you to be compassionate about.” Akira scooted closer to her, staring into her eyes.

“A-Akira--” She said breathlessly and turned red. _Oh no_ , she thought. _Is he really going to...?!?_

“Sorry. You have something on your cheek.” Akira carefully brushed away some dirt on her left cheek. “We should study.” He added, reaching over to grab a pencil and paper while pulling away from Makoto as if nothing happened. 

Makoto paused for a moment, her mind racing. She tried to compose herself. “O-okay then. Umm…where should we start?”

“English, if you don’t mind.”

“N-Not at all.” She cleared her throat, still blushing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s begin, shall we?” She said as she fumbled through the pages of her text book to the right chapter.

"Alright." The handsome thief smirked. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright, guinea pig. Shirt off.” Dr. Tae Takemi demanded.

Akira did as he was told. The deathly doctor rose from her swivel chair and arranged some instruments in front of her. She took her stethoscope and pressed it against Akira’s chest. It was freezing cold, making him shiver.

“Deep breath.”

He took a big puff. She nodded, then replaced the cold stethoscope with an otoscope. She inspected both of Akira’s ears, remaining silent throughout. That was the problem with Dr. Takemi. It was hard to tell if you were a-okay until she told you up front. Otherwise, her stoic expression makes it seem like you were doomed.

She put down the otoscope and grabbed a freshly cleaned scalpel.

“Okay, lay down.”

Akira panicked for a moment. She snickered.

“Joking. Jeez…you’d actually think I’d cut up my favorite little guinea pig?”

“I mean, you’re the doctor…” Akira nervously laughed.

“Well, before you make any more comments, I need you to take your pants off.”

“Already? Can we at least wait till after the examination?” He replied giggling.

Takemi glared at him. “On second thought, maybe a dissection is in order.”

“Okay, okay…” Akira muttered. He got up to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He slid his jeans and underwear down to his ankles, baring it all. He expected a surprised reaction from the doctor, but all he got was her same stoic expression.

“Alright. Lay down for me.” She said seemingly unamused.

Akira scooted back and laid out on the patient table. The doctor swiftly assessed his private area, checking for any abnormalities.

“Here’s the golden question: Are you sexually active?” She asked.

Akira snickered.

“God, you’re like a middle schooler.” The doctor rolled her eyes.

“If I said ‘no’, would you believe me?”

“Bullshit.” She looked at him plainly.

Akira busted out laughing. Takemi did her last thorough check and then went to her desk to write something down.

“Alright, you’re clean. You can put your pants on.”

“I’m pretty comfy like this. You should join me~” Akira winked at her with a sly smile as he pulled up his pants and sat upright.

“Sexual harassment in the workplace is a crime, you know. I guess I have no choice but to report you.” She replied with a very light smirk.

“Yes, but, you also inspected my genitals without any witnesses. That’s a crime too. I guess we’re even.”

“Smart kid.” Takemi chuckled as she rolled her chair over to a small fridge. She opened it and pulled out a small blue bottle full of liquid.

“Well, your vitals look good, as always. You’re a very healthy boy, kid.” She looked over to Akira and shook the bottle. “Ready for a test, guinea pig?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” Akira gulped. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it easier for you.” She said, smirking. She unscrewed the cap and chugged the whole thing, storing the unknown liquid in her cheeks. She sauntered up to Akira and planted her lips on his, transferring the liquid into Akira’s mouth slowly. It tasted rather pleasant; like chocolate covered bananas with a bit of strong kick to it. He had no choice but to swallow the mysterious concoction.

“Drink up~” She said, pulling her lips away from his and wiping them with the ends of her coat.

“Wh-what is this stuff?” Akira swallowed the last of the liquid.

“Just a simple home remedy. Bananas, chocolate, some alcohol, and this.” She held up a very small green bottle of liquid.

“A-And that is…?”

The doctor mischievously chuckled. “Pure extract of Gamma-Hydroxybutyric acid. But for right now, just call it the ‘love potion’.”

Akira gulped. That doesn’t sound good. He can already feel his heart beat faster.

“S-So what will it…?”

“Relax. You’re just gonna feel really, _really_ good.” She grinned.

And soon enough, a sudden rush came over Akira’s body. He suddenly felt lighter, relaxed and…happier. He couldn’t help but smile wide. But what for? 

“How do you feel?” Takemi smiled as she observed and took notes.

“A-Amazing…” Akira responded.

It was a high unlike any other, like stealing someone’s treasure in the Metaverse and running away. He felt immensely happy about his current life, his friends, his dedication to justice. He was so happy, he wanted to cry. The world felt his and nothing could stop it. But suddenly, another rush came over him…a sexual urge unlike any other. He immediately crossed his legs, trying to hide his sudden excitement. He felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage, ready to burst.

“And how do you feel now~” The doctor teased.

Akira could barely speak as he looked at Takemi. He started drooling at the mouth thinking about every conceivable lewd thought about the sexy doctor (and a few others, of course). Takemi simply chuckled and winked.

“Perfect. Exactly as I hypothesized.” She put her notes down on the table, purposely bending over to deliberately show her perfect ass in front of him. Akira whined like a dog in heat.

“Thank you for your cooperation. The drug should wear off in about an hour or two. You’re free to go~” She smirked.

Akira simply shook his head.

“What’s wrong, guinea pig?~” She cooed.

“I-I-I don’t wanna leave…” The boy said hastily.

“Why not?”

Akira bit his lip. “I-I need you.”

“Do you really?” She strutted up to the poor boy, gracefully touching his cheek with her hand. “Is my guinea pig sick?”

“V-Very sick.” Akira started trembling, overcome by lust. 

“Maybe I can help--“

“Please?” He butt in.

Takemi chuckled. “I’m not sure if you deserve--”

Just then, Akira quickly got on the cold floor and graveled at her feet.

“Please! Please! I need you, Tae. Please!” He begged breathlessly. A small smirk graced Takemi’s face. She didn’t know badly this would affect the kid, but this was exactly what she wanted.

“I think we should go somewhere a little more comfortable.” She said.

Akira looked up with the most eager look he could possibly give. “Wh-where!?’

“I was thinking your place--”

“Let’s go.” Akira sprang to his feet and grabbed his school bag.

“Calm down, you wild animal. Let me get out of my coat first~” Takemi chuckled as she switched her white coat for a leather jacket from the coat rack. Akira jittered impatiently like a schoolkid.

“Alright, let’s go.” She smiled.

Akira beamed and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her office and eventually out of the clinic. It was rather chilly out, but he couldn’t care any less. He dragged the doctor all the way to Café Leblanc down the road.

“Such an eager guinea pig~” She chimed.

The two entered the modest café. Sojiro was in the middle of cleaning dishes when he spun on his heel to see the two. 

“Oh. You’re back. Hello, doctor.”

“Good evening.” Takemi nodded. Akira didn’t notice Sojiro at all, keeping his focus on Takemi while foaming at the mouth.

“Is…he okay?” Sojiro gestured to Akira.

“He came to me feeling a bit ill. I want to give him a thorough examination upstairs if you don’t mind.”

“Hmm. Haven’t seen a doctor do a house call in years…” Sojiro quipped. “Fine by me. I was about to close up anyway.”

“Thank you.” Akira hastily said as he tugged Takemi’s arm up to his room. Sojiro raised an eyebrow at them but paid no mind.

At the base of the stairs, Akira turned around and kissed Takemi full force. He relentlessly bit her lip as they smooched.

“Slow down, tiger~” She pulled away from him.

“I-I need you.” The boy lamented as he took off his clothes with shaky hands.

“Then have me~” The doctor cooed, taking off her leather jacket and ripped blue t-shirt, exposing a black bra.

Akira jumped on her like a raw meat to a wolf. He ripped off her bra, picked her up, and threw her on the bed.

“Oh~ Looks like you’re not my little guinea pig anymore~” She purred, slowly stripping away her ripped pants.

The drugged-up boy smirked as he slid her panties off with eager fingers. The doctor blushed lightly. She never had someone who needed her _this_ badly. And boy, did she enjoy every second of it. Seeing the infamous lady-killer Akira Kurusu practically begging for her was just too much to handle. It’s true what they say: one person’s pain is another’s pleasure.

Her cackling, mad-scientist chuckles lasted all through the night.

~~~

Golden daybreak peeked through the curtains of Leblanc’s attic. Akira groggily woke up in a tangled mess. His sheets and blanket were knotted up, his clothes were all over the room, and the infamous Doctor of Death was sitting by his workbench. She sat there patiently, cross-legged, clearly waiting for him to wake up this whole time.

“Sleep well?” She said simply.

Akira nodded. He had a pulsating headache and felt like he ran a marathon with Ryuji. What the hell happened last night?...Oh yeah, the most animalistic sex of his life. Memories of last night started flashing like slides on a projector. One second, he was getting a checkup. Next second, he’s banging the doctor at his place. What happened in between was a blur. The only thing he vividly remembered was how long it took. They must’ve gone at it for hours. One long night of rampant, unadulterated, steamy sex. He held his head and groaned.

“Hmm…I guess I forgot to tell you some of the side effects. Ah well. It was fun while it lasted~”

She got up from the chair and sat next to him. She pressed her small hand on Akira’s forehead. Normal temperature. She raised his arm to check his pulse. Normal.

“Looks like just a minor headache and some fatigue. Get some rest and you’ll be fine.” She smiled.

“So…what kind of experiment was this?” Akira asked weakly. “Sexual behavior? Testing the libido?...”

The doctor shrugged. “I just wanted some fun.” She chuckled as she left the room.

“I’ll see you later…guinea pig~” Takemi blew a kiss as she walked down the stairs.

Akira groaned and plopped on his unmade bed. Something about that women unlocks a riskier edge inside him. He always feels gutsier around her, both in and out of her office. Perhaps that’s a good thing. Other times, he feels as if he's walking into his own funeral.

But hey, as long as she’s the coroner, he’s got something to look forward to.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a load of bullshit, that’s what…” Ryuji grumbled between bites of curry.

“Hmm? How so?” Yusuke responded before taking a light sip of medium roast coffee.

The two sat at Café LeBlanc waiting for their ever so popular friend to come back.

“Akira needs to save some pussy for the rest of us.” The blonde said as bits of curry fell out his mouth.

“I don’t understand. We already have Morgana…”

Ryuji glared at him.

“What?” Yusuke blinked.

“Anyway… Akira’s been with more girls than I can count and I can’t even land a single date!?” Ryuji leaned on the wooden bar. “The dude is playing with fire…”

“I mean, he is quite the charmer. He has a very pleasant aesthetic to him.”

“What does that even mean?”

Yusuke softly grinned. “He has the qualities of a true gentleman thief. His demeanor is calm, yet his heart is passionate. He’s sly and cunning, but only uses it when he needs to. I can honestly see why so many of the opposite sex couldn’t help but be attracted to him.”

“Don’t tell me _you’re_ falling for him too…”

“Anyway, I believe you’re looking at this all wrong. There has to be ladies out there who don’t fall for his charm. Then it shall be the perfect opportunity for you.” Yusuke finished, taking another sip of coffee.

“I guess.” Ryuji grumbled, poking at his curry. “But all that aesthetic shit you were saying, I’m no different, am I? I mean, we’re both thieves and all that. If that shit drives the ladies wild like you said, then how come I’m running up dry?”

“A matter of confidence. A matter of skill. Perhaps a little luck. Truth be told, I, unfortunately, do not have the expertise for such a topic.”

“It’s the glasses.” Ryuji pounded on the table. “Chicks go crazy for glasses. I need to get me a pair.”

Yusuke sighed.

The bells to the front door chimed as the two boys looked over. Akira and Futaba entered. The red-head jumped at seeing Yusuke and Ryuji. She tried her best to conceal her blushing face, but it was no use. She swayed her body and stood behind Akira as if he was a guardian.

“O-oh! Hi there…” She said timidly. “Wh-Where’s Sojiro?”

“He went out to purchase cigarettes. He should be back any moment.” Yusuke replied.

“Yeah, we just helped ourselves with some food.” Ryuji added, smiling.

“More work for me, then.” Akira joked. He could feel Futaba starting to shake a little bit as she held onto his jacket. He turned to her.

“Wanna go upstairs and play that new ga--”

“Yes!” She B-lined to the stairs and ran right up without saying another word. Typical Futaba behavior. Yusuke and Ryuji didn’t mind.

Akira walked over behind the bar to clean up their dirty plates and cups.

“Thanks, dude. We were gonna go catch a movie. Wanna come with?”

“Futaba’s been wanting to hang out with me tonight. Sorry.”

“Ahh, it’s cool…” Ryuji said laying his elbows on the wooden bar. A clear sign that it wasn’t.

“Perhaps we could all go tomorrow instead?” Yusuke said hopefully.

“Ann’s taking me on one of her shoots.”

“Sunday?” Ryuji asked just as hopeful.

“Practicing with Hifumi. She’s got a big tournament coming up.”

“Ugh…Next weekend?” Ryuji asked, though already knowing the answer.

“Pretty sure I promised Haru we’d go to lunch--”

“Goddamn, dude. Can’t you just pick a girl and stick with her!?” Ryuji slammed on the bar and stood up.

Akira chuckled and showed a slight smirk “Jealous much?”.

“No!...Okay, kinda. But c’mon, dude. It’s like we don’t see ya anymore just cuz we’re not hot chicks.”

Akira belted out a laugh. Yusuke, however, ponders to himself.

“Technically, that could be arranged. I’ve had plenty of males cross-dress as women in my paintings--”

“Okay, Yusuke. That’s enough…” Ryuji shut him down. “Anyway, forget I said anything. Guess I shouldn’t put a stop to your game. But mark my words, dude…” He added as he walked over to the door.

“Someday, I’m gonna have twice the girls comin’ after me once I tell them I was part of the legendary Phantom Thieves!”

Akira simply chuckled cooly. “I’ll take you up on it.”

“Hell yeah! Win-win, amirite? C’mon Yusuke…”

Yusuke simply nodded at Akira. “It was nice seeing you” he quipped as he head to the door.

Just when Yusuke and Ryuji leave, Akira walks up to the door and locks it. He waves “goodbye” at the two with a cocky grin on his face before briskly walking upstairs.

“Hmm. That was odd.” Yusuke paused.

“What?”

“Akira just locked the door…”

‘Yeah, so that no one comes in until Boss comes. What’s your problem?”

“Yes, but…that means he has also locked Boss out as well and I don’t believe he has a spare…”

“Well yeah, but why would Akira do that? It’s just him and Fut--” Ryuji’s face went white. His eyes nearly bugged out once he finally connected the dots. He looked to Yusuke, who had a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

“Dude. No. Freakin’. Way.”

“What was that you said before about ‘playing with fire’…?” Yusuke bit his lip.

**~ ~ ~**

“A-A-Akira…p-people might stare!”

“And?”

“C-Can’t we wait till we get home?”

“It’s just a kiss.”

“Y-yeah, b-but we can’t just do it in pub--”

It was too late. Akira’s soft lips gently collided with Futaba’s in the middle of Shibuya for everyone to see. Her mind froze like a computer with the blue screen of death. No amount of anti-virus is going to fix this. Her heart raced. She could feel her body start to go numb. But then, as soon as Akira wrapped his arms around her petite body, she eventually closed her eyes and melted from his kiss. His warmth surrounded her body, relaxing her. That was the one thing she always appreciated about Akira. He always had the magical ability to calm her nerves. All he had to do was look at her and give that cute half-smile of his to cheer her up or calm her anxieties.

But this is more than just a smile. Akira meant business. He started softly biting her lips as they smooched, causing Futaba to squeak a bit.

“A-A-Akira…” She pulled back, blushing red.

There’s that smile of his again. “Sorry. Need me to go slower?” He chuckled.

“P-Please?” Futaba covered her face with her hands and nodded.

Akira leaned in to kiss again, but she cowered away from him like a little girl.

“Okay, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?” Akira wrapped his arm around her.

“N-No! Not at all. It’s just…” She shut down.

 _What would Sojiro say right now?_  She thought. Probably nothing. Just a look of disapproval. A series of “never speak to him again” and whatnot. That is what Futaba feared most. She never pegged her father to be a shotgun daddy-type, but she’s been surprised before.

“It’s Sojiro isn’t it?” Akira raised an eyebrow.

Damn, he’s good…

“Yeah…” Futaba muttered.

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand--”

“I-I don’t want to lose you, Akira.” Futaba bear hugged him tightly.

She meant every word of that. Throughout her whole life, she seems to lose everything. Her mother. Her father. Herself. It's gotten to a point where she believed she was beyond saving. But then, a dashing young hero and his team of thieves came to the rescue, saving her from her pit of despair. Akira has shown her more than just breaking out of her comfort zone. He taught her how to love, how to believe in herself. It's something that she can never properly thank him enough. It was only a matter of time until she started falling for him. She started to deny it, but denying emotions (as Akira taught her) isn't good for her. To put it simply, the person she is today would not exist without him. Therefore, the sheer thought of what would happen if Sojiro found out about their relationships makes her pulse quicken. He might kick him out...put a restraining order on him...Oh no, she's starting to panic again. She clutched onto Akira tightly, her breath tightening.

Akira chuckled and brushed her bright red hair. Immediately, she begins to unwind. He has such a soft, gentle touch that Futaba adores so much.

“You’ll never lose me. Not now, not ever. I don’t care what Boss thinks. Nothing’s coming between us.”

His calming words soothed her soul and made her heart flutter. It moved her to tears. Never in her entire life would she think someone would say that to her. Especially a boy! This is something straight out of a cheesy otome game. 

“Y-You mean it?”

He flashed a warm smile and kissed her again, wiping her tears. She warmly grins. 

 "Hey, I have an idea. Let’s go back to my room.” Akira smirked.

“And play games?” The red-head perked up.

“Sure…I have a game in mind~” He said playfully.

“What is it?” She asked innocently.

“We can play it if Sojiro’s not at the café.” He winked.

“Huh? What do you…”

Then it hit her. Blood rushed to her cheeks.

“Y-You perv!”

The devious phantom thief chuckled.

“Well, let’s not keep the old man waiting. If he’s there, that is~”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up. He’s always there.” A nervous smirked formed on her face as they walked down the Shibuya streets.

“Today’s gonna be a lucky day. At least that’s what a fortune teller told me yesterday.”

“Y-You go see a fortune teller?”

“Of course.”

“Oh yeah? W-What else did she say?” She looked at the ground, blushing.

“She said I should be spending more time with people I admire.” He wrapped an arm around her.

“Liar.” Futaba stuck out her tongue.

“You fell for it, though.” He chuckled. “God, I hope Sojiro took a long break.” He playfully added.

Akira didn’t hear it, but Futaba muttered: “Me too…”


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Destinyland is called “the merriest place on earth!”. But for Ann, things are only merry when a certain boy comes along with her. Without him, Ann’s experience of Destinyland would just be her caked in make-up posing nicely for a camera. As cheesy as it sounds, she absolutely adores having a fun-filled day complete with mouse-ears, ice cream, and magic. That’s the one thing she realized that sets her apart from other models she’s worked with. Most of them simply posed, collect their check, and leave immediately.

“I don't know why they make us shoot at such a childish place…” She overheard one say, typing away on her phone.

“Indeed…” Another one groaned. “It’s so tacky here. I can’t stand it.”

Ann would simply sigh and ignore them. How could anyone be so heartless? Ever since she was a child, she wanted to go to Destinyland. How could any girl not love the idea of going in front of the Castle with a someone special? Just the two of them in a loving embrace as the fireworks glittered up then sky. Especially if that special person got on one knee and…

Ann blushed. She’s getting ahead of herself again. Her face was redder than her Metaverse outfit. Akira looked over to her as they walked up to the iconic mosaic castle. How could she be thinking about stuff like that at a time like this?

“You okay?” Her friend asked.

“Y-yeah.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just thought of something kinda embarrassing.” She looked away from him.

“What is it?”

“Oh, just…wouldn’t it be funny if I lived in a castle like this or something?” She nervously laughed.

“Actually, that would fit.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah. Because every queen needs her castle.” He smirked at her.

“Oh my god, Akira. That’s so cheesy.” Ann blushed harder.

“You’re still blushing.” He chuckled.

“Well, yeah, because I’m embarrassed for you!”

“Suuuuure.” He grinned.

Ann looked away as he laughed. God, he’s such a dork. A smooth dork, but a dork none the less.

“So, anything you wanna to do since we have time?” Akira half-smiled.

“If you don’t mind, I’d love to go on the spinning teacups.”

“Okay. Lead the way.” He said cheeriy.

Ann smiled as they proceeded to walk through the castle. Inside, beautiful glass-stained mosaics greeted them. Some of them depicted flowers, some depicted popular movies. One showed a blonde Princess with sparkling blue eyes with her Prince Charming, hand in hand.

“See, it’s you.” Akira pointed to the princess, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah…anyway…” Ann blushed immensely, trying to change the subject. “Thanks for coming with me. I really appreciate it.”

“No need to thank me.”

“C’mon, I know you’re not into all this modeling stuff. I’m glad we get to just hang out, you know. As friends.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” Akira flashed a brief smile at her.

There’s an old song that goes “Just friends, lovers no more. Just friends, but not like before…”. That’s the best summation of Ann’s relationship with Akira these past couple of weeks: Just friends. But a couple months ago, they were something more than that. They spent long nights in each other’s arms, whispering sweet nothings…all that gooey romantic stuff that a helpless romantic like her couldn't help swoon for.

All that changed when Ann had to make the most important decision of her life. Her passion or her lover…

“So, speaking of modeling. How’s that been going?” Akira asked as they walked.

“Perfect. My agent is trying to set me up with a sponsorship deal with a clothing brand.”

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“I know, they say they really like my ‘foreign features’…whatever that means.” She said.

“It’s the hair.” He replied. “Tough to find girls with beautiful hair like yours.”

“Aww, thank you.” She giggled.

Akira is such a sweet boy. It’s hard to not fall for him and Ann knows it. Choosing between him and modeling was incredibly difficult. It all started when she became more in-demand than ever. So much so that it was cutting into her personal time. Having enough, she started skipping shoots and meetings here and there just to be with the person she loves. Then, finally, the ultimatum was delivered by her agent…

“Look, if you wanna be successful, you’re gonna have to choose soon…” He grumbled on the phone. “Your future or him. Which is it? I don’t expect an answer now, but I would like to know soon. Okay?”

Deciding between the two ate her up inside. There were days she didn’t eat and didn’t sleep. Modeling was her life. It gave her a reason to live (until becoming a Phantom thief). But now, with the Thieves out of commission, she decided to become more dedicated to the first thing she fell in love with. But then came the biggest thing she fell for…

She did a quick glance over at Akira. He looked straight ahead, hands in his pockets like he always does. Occasionally, he would run his hand through his curly hair. She always found it cute how he does that. She couldn’t help but grin like a goofball looking at him. When Ann looked in front of her, her grin slowly disappeared. Did she make the right choice? Akira said so. When she finally talked about it to him, he was very considerate. Encouraging, even. He didn’t guilt trip or played devil’s advocate. He clearly wanted what was best for her. After a long talk, they decided right then and there that she was to continue her passion and that they were now just friends. But then, that same day, he told her something that has been haunting her ever since.

“No matter what, I’ll always have feelings for you. Even when you think I don’t…”

Akira was always a tough one to read, so Ann never really understood what he meant by that. It still lingers in her mind on days like this, days where they’re together as “friends”...

Suddenly, something caught the corner of Ann’s eye. A certain brunette was sitting on a bench not too far from them. Ann made contact with her red eyes for a split second before she panicked and hid them behind a map of the park.

“Makoto?” Ann raised an eyebrow. Akira looked over, amazed.

“No way.” He chuckled as they walked over to her.

“Small world, huh?” He said to her.

“O-oh.” Makoto jumped a bit and put the map down. “Hello! I had no idea you two would be here.” She said, sounding a bit phoned in.

“Same goes for us.” Ann said a bit quietly.

“What brings you?” Akira asked.

“Oh, just wanted a change of scenery. I also heard the parade this time of year is nice. And you?”

“Modeling trip.” The blonde smiled. “Akira came with to keep me company.”

“O-Oh, I see. Well, I’d hate to spoil all your fun.”

“You can come with us. We’re just about to go on the teacups.” Akira adjusted his glasses.

“Oh dear, just looking at those makes me nauseous. I’ll pass.” Makoto politely nodded.

“Oh, well…no problem, then. I guess we’ll see you later?” Ann responded.

Makoto nodded again. “O-of course. Have fun…” She looked back at her map, her cheeks red.

Akira and Ann walked away from her, Ann doing a double take. “What’s gotten into her?”

“She’s jealous.” Akira chuckled

“Y-You think so?”

He shrugged. “That or she’s doing research on how to be human. I might’ve sparked that a little bit.”

“Well, you always seem to bring out the best in people.” Ann giggled.

“Which is weird. Not like I try or anything.”

“You don’t need to.” She said quietly, blushing slightly. Before she even knew it, they were already close to the spinning teacups. The line was a little longer than she expected. But hey, that means more time with her friend.

**~ ~ ~**

The nightly fireworks lit up the sky, one by one. Thousands crowded around the Castle, watching the dazzling spectacle unfold. Akira and Ann couldn’t have picked a better spot, on a small platform just a few inches above the crowd. It’s moments like this where Ann swears this was meant to be her day. And what a day it was. It was perfect. Picture perfect. And what made it perfect was spending it with her friend.

Akira turned to her. “Ever wonder how much they spend on the fireworks every year?”

“I could imagine a lot” She replied, her eyes glued to the sky as she nibbled on popcorn.

“I mean, they do this every single night. It’s crazy. It’s pretty romantic, too.” He looked back up at the sky.

“Y-yeah…” She bit her lip slightly. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked back to her. She smiled as she glimpsed at him. Then, she closed her eyes and took a deep sigh.

“Akira…”

“Hmm?”

She paused. Her heart raced. _Is now the right time…?_

“Want some?” She handed over her popcorn. He half-smiled and took some, popping them in his mouth.

A brightly colored firework burst into the air, illuminating Akira’s pale eyes just as Ann looked into them. The lights danced in his eyes, almost looking like fire. For some reason, an urge came over her. An urge to lean in closely, rest her head on his shoulder, pull her lips closer to his…

She looked away and back up, concealing a blush.

So much for “Just friends”…


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello, master~ It looks like you’ve had a long day. Is there anything Becky can do to make it better? Meow!” Becky the maid said gushingly. She batted her eyes deliberately.

“Oh, master~ You look tense. Let me help you, please. It’s my duty to please you—”

She grunted, breaking character.

“Ugh! It sounds too cliché.” Miss Kawakami exclaimed. “I don’t want to sound like those other maids. I want to stand out so people can keep requesting me!”

“I was getting into it” Akira shrugged, sitting on his couch.

Kawakami groaned, looked around the spotless attic. It’s funny, she distinctively remembered how musty this attic before she was hired to clean it on a near-weekly basis. High-school boys are terrible at cleaning, and a phantom thief extraordinaire was no exception. Sometimes, she wonders if Akira hires her because he’s into her or if he’s just too lazy to clean himself.

“But not all of my clients are like you. I really have to start making things fresh, you know?” She said.

“You’re perfect just the way you are.” The frizzy-haired boy smirked at her.

“Stop it…” Kawakami rolled her eyes, sitting next to him on the couch. “You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not.”

 “You shouldn’t take this for granted, you know. What high schooler gets to have an illicit relationship with their teacher? Isn’t that a plot from a pornographic manga or something?” She crossed her arms.

Akira shrugged again. “Dreams do come true.”

“Hmph. Right. I know what you boys read. It makes me sick sometimes.” She scoffed.

“Really? What about it?”

“It’s just so…lewd and perverted. How could anyone enjoy that kind of stuff?”

“Says the maid.” The boy quipped, shifting closer to her.

“Says the _teacher_.” Kawakami spat back. Akira laughed and rested his head on her shoulder.

 “It’s no use…” She groaned, running her fingers through Akira’s messy hair. “The whole maid routine is getting stale. I’m getting less and less calls by the day. I’m not even sure how I’m going to support myself.”

 “Hey, don't be like that. You’ll always have me.” He kissed her cheek lovingly. Kawakami blushed, her eyes fluttering as her mouth began to crease.

“God, that’s so cute.”

“W-what?” She replied.

“The way you try to hold back a grin. It’s adorable.” He said, nuzzling her neck.

She blushed harder, giggling.

“Besides, I don’t want to share you. You’re mine.” He wrapped his arms around her and shifted closer while biting her neck, marking his territory.

“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow. “Well, unfortunately, until you start _paying_ me more~”

“Oh, is that how it's going to be?”

“I think I’ve been giving you too many freebies.” She replied coolly.

“Is that any way to talk to your number one customer?” The smooth boy planted a loving kiss on her lips, gnawing at them slightly.

She couldn’t argue with him. Akira was there for her more than anyone. If you asked her at the beginning of the year that she would start seeing one of her students romantically while during her off-duty job, she would hand them over to the Phantom thieves herself. Now, if you were to have also said that the student she would get involved with would be infamous Akira Kurusu, she would have you committed. Her? With a juvenile delinquent student? Never!

Yet here she is now, caught in his web. What a devil. Yes, she knows this is wrong on many levels. There are things teachers don’t do and dating students is the biggest one. But it’s too late now. Akira swept her off her feet. The things he’s done for her goes far beyond the call of duty. He helped her out of a jam she thought she’d be in for the rest of her life. Him fixing her debt problem was the moment she realized how much Akira cared for her. But it didn’t stop there. He’s always been there when she doubts herself or when she’s nervous about her future. As strange of a relationship this is, her heart melts every time he calls her for her maid service.

“But seriously, what am I going to do?” She broke away from him, sighing. She stood up to stretch her weary bones.

“Well, let’s think…” The boy replied, lying on the couch. “What’s your demographic?”

“Mainly high school boys like you. Sometimes I get creepy old guys, but not often. The problem is that guys your age are getting less and less into maids.”

“What is wrong with this generation?” He joked.

“This is serious! So, tell me, what’s the latest trend you boys are into these days?”

The cogs in Akira’s head turned. It’s hard to answer a question like that. He’s always had his particular quirks.

“Hmmm…older women, I’d say.”

“R-Really?”

Akira nodded. “Guys are getting more into more experienced women. If you could tap into that, you’d have boys lining up for you.” He winked.

Kawakami looked away from him slightly. She looked down at her frilly maid dress. She’s been wearing this outfit for at least a year now. She’s cleaned it, fixed the stitches, and has been hiding it from friends all this time. Despite all this, perhaps it’s time to hang it up for good...

“Here’s a good idea. Instead of being the submissive one, why not take more control? Boys nowadays love a girl who can take control.”

“I-Is that so?” She started turning red.

Akira nodded confidently.

“But maids are supposed to be submissive.”

“Well, yeah, but I was thinking you could do a different get-up. Something a little more demanding.” He snickered.

“Oh no…” Kawakami exclaimed, wondering what sick perverted fantasy is going through his mind.

“It shouldn’t be that hard for you. You do it practically every day…"

The maid looked at him, confused. She pondered on what he said for a moment. Then, it hit her.

“Y-You mean…a teacher!?”

The boy bit his grinning lip and nodded.

“You want me to be a slutty teacher?” She had to reaffirm how crazy that sounded.

“C’mon, it would be easy for you. It’s all the fun of being a teacher without any of the extra work.”

“Absolutely not! T-that’s demeaning!”

Akira gives a look, a look that says “and you’re one to talk?”.

“I am NOT a whore, Kurusu. You better watch that tongue of yours or I will make your life a living hell.” She spoke harshly.

The boy stared into her eyes, squirming a bit.

“Damn, that’s hot.”

A rosy blush formed through Kawakami’s strict face. “I’m serious.”

“See? You pull it off perfectly. Guys go crazy for the dominating sensei type. Maybe you could offer it as an alternative service just for high schoolers. Think about it, at least.”

She sat next to Akira, taking off her maid headband and looking at the floor. “I-I guess I could try it. I might need some practice, though. I’m not entirely comfortable with it.”

“That’s why you got me.” He said, holding her hand.

“I guess…” She looked at him, smiling. “Thank you.”

“No. Thank you, Miss Kawakami.”

“We’re not in the classroom anymore.” She tapped his nose playfully. “Call me Sadayo.”

“But it’s awkward calling your teacher by their first name.” Akira whined playfully.

“Do it or you’re getting detention for the rest of your life, Kurusu.” She said in her strict instructor voice, pulling him by the collar. It caught him off guard. He looked at her for a moment, a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Don’t make me get the paddle.” She laughed, breaking character. Seeing it calms Akira’s nerves. 

“You’re right. Maybe I am good at this.” She snickered. 

 _I’ve created a monster_ , he thought to himself.

_Looks like it might be harder to pay attention in class…_


End file.
